


more than blood

by copycatgirl



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Historical RPF, Legend (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Paranoia, Physical Abuse, Schizophrenia, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copycatgirl/pseuds/copycatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for ron kray, control is everything. sometimes he needs to take it. sometimes he needs it to be taken from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutoandpersephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoandpersephone/gifts).



            For Ron Kray, control is everything. He has to know what is happening, who is involved, where they are. If he doesn’t know, he isn’t safe, and if he isn’t safe, then he’s as good as dead. At least that’s what he yells, spitting his words, trying to strike as Teddy Smith holds his wrists and says, _Ron, you’re safe, it’s okay Ron_. He is stronger than Teddy, and only when the boy is coughing through a bloodied nose on the floor that Ron will be a little more lucid. If it’s because he feels guilt for having hurt, or because he feeling pleasure for it; he doesn’t know.

            Control over Teddy helps. And in most scenarios, Teddy likes it too. He likes having his arms bound, or a wrist cuffed in silk to the bedpost, being utterly and entirely Ron’s. Teddy’s safety, happiness, pleasure, life— it’s all in Ron’s hands. And that feels so, so good, like knowing what’s around the corner, like being able to see what will come tomorrow, like having the power over your own life. Ron can’t remember the last time he managed to feel like that on his own.

            But what is characteristic of Ron— of Ron’s illness— of both—is that it is unpredictable, is the changing. Sometimes taking control is not enough. Sometimes Ron cries and wants to be tiny and wants his mother to pick him up and take him home from his cold, lonely bed, like she did from hospital when he was a baby; when he was sick, sick with something that showed on the outside— taking him home, because _all he needs is to be with Reg._

            All he needs is to be with Reg. Reg is the safety point: Ron knows if he can just get to Reg, he will live. Ron’s _big_ , and he’s aware of it all the time, but with Reg’s arms around him he feels smaller, vulnerable, but in a way that is alright because Reg is looking after him. He doesn’t feel so much lost in Reg’s arms as he feels found.

            Ron never sleeps better than when Reg is in his bed. Reg is in control, but not in a dominating way— it isn’t like when they were young, heady and desperate and somehow smug, knowing that no one else was good enough for them _but them_. Occasionally it is still like that, when Ron is in a manic up and Reg has drank too much gin, but mostly it is softer, just making sure Ron is comfortable, cleaning his face, kissing his lips that the salt of his tears lingers on, and telling him that everything is alright. Everything is alright because they are together, they are a part of one another, and nothing, no one, can come between them.


End file.
